


Efficient, Androgynous Julia - Have All the Happiness

by DefinitelyNotScott



Category: Selfie (TV)
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, Digital Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 14:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3293993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefinitelyNotScott/pseuds/DefinitelyNotScott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A portrait of Julia Howser.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Efficient, Androgynous Julia - Have All the Happiness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JayGreen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayGreen/gifts).



And without text:

**Author's Note:**

> Stills from the show and pictures from press conferences used as reference.


End file.
